Heavy Rain
by Spicesweet
Summary: Sasuke is Seventeen years old, upperclassmen and fellow student along side Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is Sixteen years old, underclassmen and just average. Sasuke isn't average and Naruto is going to learn just how much he isn't...


I do not own Naruto or its other characters. Nor do I make any profits from it.

Note: I don't think there will be any real plot to this story, or maybe there will be. We'll see how it goes or how I feel it should go. Got inspired to write something heavy and dark, bloody. This isn't beta'd so please excuse mistakes that were probably made. I welcome thoughts and feed back but no nasty comments. That being said, please enjoy.

**Heavy Rain**

February 9th, 2012

It was eerie quietly, not a sound was made except for the hard, pouring rain coming down. It was in the midst of Japan, between winter and close to spring. But yet not there for Japan's, Tokyo city. Bright lights were on, people were still out and moving about despite the heavy rain. The sound of rain was loud, that was all that one particular person could hear right now. One person, that was awake, alone, cold, and wet in a bed. In a lone apartment that has heating but wasn't put on.

He shivered.

He was alone on a bed, tied up, and it was eerie quiet save for the heavy rain and now his heavy breathing. Bright blues, that was a cross between the light skies and dark nights, blinked several times to get the fuzz from swishing around in his head. Yellow hair, spiked, held some blood speckles from when he had been hit before...He breathe hard, arching his body on the bed as he struggled his tan form on it. He was lean for being 16 years old, starting to become a mans built but not quite yet.

And he was naked.

"Sasuke...!" He shouted out, choking on dry lungs because of the cotton taste in his mouth. He looked around in the bedroom, blinking hard to see a certain person in the room. If they were there. And that same certain person that brought him here and had drugged him. The same person he met awhile ago, became friends with...Or so he thought they were friends. Maybe more. The fuzz swarming around his brain was clearing fast just as he heard the door creak open to let in another body and close shut behind that person.

Naruto knew it was Sasuke he was looking for, and it was Sasuke that came through that door.

Tall frame, lean body, pale body, midnight hair as dark as the sky, and the darkest of eyes that sometimes could reflect grey in them. Or maybe it was another color that shone in Sasuke's eyes. Blood. Blood swirls in his madness, in the darkness of his eyes. But was he mad or was he normal for this? Who says he was an oddy?

His body was partially covered, just thrown on sweats that had a drawn string attached and rode low on his hips. Sasuke was a year older then Naruto, and an upper - classmen from his school. What school they went to, their location, was unimportant except that all Naruto could remember was them going to a party. They were talking, Naruto had a bit much to drink as he sat next to Sasuke at a friends house, on said friends couch while Sasuke held a strange look to his face as he kept looking at Naruto. Naruto paused when he was going to take a drink of his beer and ask him what was wrong but Sasuke leaned over, on Naruto, and kissed him before the blonde knew what was going on.

No one notice the kiss between them. No one notice Sasuke touching lips with him or Naruto tensing from shock of the kiss. Sasuke, sensing this, started to pull away but Naruto didn't let him get far. He slipped his hand into the back of the others hair, yanked him back to him from the short distance apart and kissed Sasuke hungrily. Or was it drunkly? Not a lot could be remembered about that part, nor could he remember being DRUGGED by Sasuke later. And end up getting dragged here, Naruto guessed, was the other boys home.

And Naruto could recall that Sasuke was the only one living here. No family. So he had no way of calling for help.

Sasuke moved over to the bed, peering down at Naruto as Naruto looked up to him hatefully, confusingly, and watched as Sasuke lift a bottle of water to his mouth and sip. Naruto growled at him as he tugged on his binds. "Y-you bastard...what the hell is this? You have me tied up...and naked! And..." Sasuke shoved the bottle down to Naruto's mouth, practically choking the boy as he struggled to swallow the water and spit it up at the same time. Sasuke snorted in disgust, removing it as Naruto trashed. "B-bastard!"

"You were thirsty right? I think even you can realize how annoying a person can get when they're wheezing and asking stupid questions." Naruto stiffen, tugging on hard again. Sasuke placed the bottle aside slowly on the dresser of his night stand, the movement causing Naruto to drop his eyes to follow the line of Sasuke's frame.

Sasuke smirked at him, Naruto flushed as he looked away from him at being caught. "...Your here because I want you to be here." Sasuke answered. "Your naked, because.." His eyes dropped along his body. "Because I want you to be. You U-Z-U-M-A-K-I, are here because I've desired you to be here for a long time. Just like I have desired many before you to come here. You're here because I'm going to do certain things to you...like I have to everyone else." "W-what?"

Sasuke got on him, cutting him off and grabbing his tied hands to roughly slam them into his head board. Hurting him. Naruto sucked in a sharp breath of pain and looked at Sasuke as Sasuke got in his face. His face..leaned in and touched his throat, brushing his nose along his skin teasingly as he breathe in his flesh. Naruto shivered, he clenched his hands as he strained and lost his voice to fear. To desire to speak more to Sasuke and question him on whats going on. But it came back in a short, heavy gasp as Sasuke rocked suddenly into him, on his half hard dick that was quickly waking up the moment Sasuke started to rock on him and play vampire on his throat. Really extra special attention to it, sucking pulse point and nipping on just the right spot.

"S-stop.."

"I won't."

Rock. A hard thrust and more moans. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I have wanted you Naruto. Not as much." He kissed hard on him, trailing love bites to his chest as his fingers, holding Naruto's hands, teased his palms by gazing the flesh there. Naruto clenched his hands again at all sensations, arching to him as his legs kicked to come up from underneath Sasuke. And to do what? Fight Sasuke off? Or wrap them around his waist? 'No!' Naruto denied to himself as he couldn't believe he was becoming weak to his touches. He was ashamed to want his...friend..a classmate and now his kidnapper. And rapist. That's what he was!

He couldn't think. Clearly at all as he denied everything and his brain turned to hot mush as the hard grinding motions were becoming violent. Sasuke leaned up from him suddenly, yanked one hand back from Naruto's to wrap around his throat and slam the blonde back into the head board. Hard and head first, making the blonde cry out in pain. It's reasonable to say where the blood came from now, since Sasuke seemed to like hitting him in the head. Besides drugging him.

"Owwww! Ahh-!" Sasuke covered his mouth in a hard kiss, biting soft lips as Naruto violently tried to yank his head away. And it cause more to tear and Sasuke to want to be nasty as he removed his other hand from Naruto's hand to reach underneath his second pillow to pull free a knife. He aimed it to Naruto's side, aimed just right without looking and knowing where to just to stab without cutting an artery.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke came hard into his pants, pulling back from the bloody kiss as he shuddered in a powerful organism. It was disgusting that he cummed in his pants but Naruto's screaming and jerks, now cries, were too much for the boy to handle. "W-why? Get off me! Get off!" Sasuke pulled up on him, pressing his palms on the others chest for leverage while leaving the knife in Naruto's side. He peered down to him, not at all bothered by what he done, or the blood, or the tears coming out in the corner of Naruto's eyes.

He didn't seemed bothered at all. He was in bliss...Naruto saw as blackness started to edge back to his vision, the pain too much to bare.

And as he was closing his eyes, he saw Sasuke lick his bloody fingers...smiling slowly down to Naruto.

"I never desired anyone until you Naruto...I have a feeling we will get along quite well." Redness was in his eyes, he was smiling down to Naruto as the blonde pass out..

"Yes, quite."

A joint, another gasping breath and Naruto woke up three days later from his ordeal. The sudden movement caused pain to shoot up his side before he hunched over. He curled in on himself and just learned how to breathe in his sitting position before he realized, as the pain subsided, that he wasn't tied down anymore.

He made a move to shoot off the bed, disbelief he was having freedom so soon and Sasuke would stupidly leave him like that as he got to his feet on the hard wood floor before a chain rattled. Naruto hissed in pain from his side hurting, but ignored it to look down to see himself chained at one ankle attached to one solid leg from the bed frame. And given how it was nailed down...

He wasn't going anywhere. Except to have freedom to move around the bedroom, to the adjoining bathroom he could use whenever he wants. The chain, as Naruto tugged, and moved himself at length now to test how far he can go, only allowed him half the room to get so far he realized. Meaning Naruto could access the bed, the bathroom, but not the other side of the room where dresser leaned against the wall near the door, a fire place and a reclining chair where Sasuke so happened to be sitting in.

Watching him this entire time, without a single expression on his face, changed out of his clothes from three days ago.

"What the hell?" Naruto jumped, hissing in pain again as he grasp his side in reaction to the movement. Over the bandage that was turning slightly red, and staining the white bandages.

"You really shouldn't do that moron, it took me sometime to close up that stab. Now I'm going to have to restitch it back up." He sighed, sounding bothered by it given that he was the one that caused the injury. Naruto exploded as he did, snapping at him as he moved across the room to attack him.

He came up short of doing it, the chain holding him back.

He growled angrily, "You piece of shit! Your the one that stabbed me in the first place! No...kidnapped me and then stabbed me! Now...now you have me chained! If you think I'm letting you anywhere near me with a needle after that, you have another thing coming!"

The others reaction was just to blink at him.

Naruto trembled, "You bastard...you really piss me off!" Naruto turned away and stomped back over to the bed before flopping down on the bed. He pulled the blanket up around himself to give him coverage. Security and warmth, and away from Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke's eyes that did more then just blink at him before. They looked through him, burned every piece of flesh into memory and making the Uchiha quiver with lust. It just made Naruto disgusted, ashamed, and...no way in hell turned on.

"Are you going to explain why you kidnapped me? Why your doing this to me?" Naruto asked, when silence became too deafening for him. But the silence broke when he heard sudden movement and glanced over to see what he was up to. Sasuke moved toward the dresser, opened the middle draw and took out supplies. Obviously that dresser isn't made to hold clothes and was just made to hold tools in there for Sasuke. For him to use on his victims to his ever growing collection. And why the dresser was so far away from the bed...

Naruto scooted further back on the bed as he narrowed his eyes at the kit Sasuke took out at last instead. "Either you sit there and bleed to death or you let me stitch you up without wasting my time in nursing you back to health for three days." Naruto glared at him as Sasuke turned to him. "What are you talking about?" "You were sick." He stated, heading toward Naruto. "Your fault-" "I don't really care, I'm fixing you." "WHY? So you can do that again? FUCK THAT! You come near me and I'll-!" Naruto was bashed in the face, hard with the kit before he could see it coming. Naruto shouted, pain hurling through his face as he tried to clutch it in reaction but forgotten as Sasuke landed on him.

"No! Stop!" "Be quiet!" "Fuck you!" "Naruto!" "Ugh!" They struggled for a few minutes, with the two of them moving, rolling around the bed before Sasuke got hold of Naruto in a death lock, with his legs entwined around Naruto's waist with Naruto on his stomach. Struggling.

Sasuke chuckled near his ear, panting heavily as Naruto creased fighting suddenly, panting hard with pain. Sasuke smiled, "Your so weak, its pathetic. You should have just given in and.." He licked his ear lobe and Naruto twitched against the sheets. "And let me have my way, there's no point of a struggle. Your mine and your stuck here. Your never getting away..." Naruto clenched his hands tightly on the sheets, bunching them up between his fingers.

"I will get out of here!"

"So much fight, keep thinking that way and I'll enjoy fucking the fight out of you. Now.." Sasuke squeezed, putting pressure on his throat as he tugged his hair hard, arching Naruto back and choking him. Naruto gritted his teeth and glared at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. "Let go." "Long as you behave and let me stop the bleeding." Naruto wanted to snap but he knew deep down if he didn't allow himself to be taken care of by him he'll never get strong enough to fight Sasuke. Or get away since the guy has plans to keep him here for awhile..

Sasuke kissed the side of his face when Naruto went limp in his arms. "Good boy." He let the pressure up just enough to grab the others arms, hold them, before rolling him over. He pinned the boys arms underneath his knee's, making the blonde wince from the pressure but Sasuke ignored him.

He frowned though when he saw the bandage redder and this time, blood was dripping from the wrapping down his skin, staining the top of the blanket wrapped around Naruto's waist. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he peeled back the bandage completely to get a better look at it and fix the mess.

"..Are you going to kill me?" Naruto asked suddenly, lightly, in a small voice that wasn't like his passionate screams from earlier. It made Sasuke pause to look at him as he opened the kit beside him.

"I don't know."

Naruto's heart dropped in his stomach as Sasuke went to work at reclosing the wound, and endure the feeling of having a needle work through his skin.

Oh and a possible death sentence in the near future by this psyco.

Twenty minutes of these thoughts and trying to ignore what Sasuke was doing to him, how it felt, Naruto had his head turned away. Eyes closed, but fully alert incase Sasuke tried to do something to him. He wasn't that stupid and he would NOT let his guard down around this bastard anymore. He won't-

So far in thought, he didn't realizehe was just doing that and letting his guard down with Sasuke. Sasuke had stopped and finish with his work until he heard/felt movement on him.

Blue eyes snapped open at the sound of a button being undone.

Heavy breathing had his heart hammering.

Zipper being pulled down, inch by inch had him snapping his gaze up to his tormentor in disbelief as Sasuke pulled his hard dick free from his jeans. When he said different clothes before, he notice Sasuke having gone without sweat pants. It didn't mean he wore a shirt like before and his feet, were bare this time. Looking pretty and clean like the rest of him..

But it didn't matter except for the hard, thick meat being presented to him as the man gave the base to tip a stroke. A joint went through Naruto just as Sasuke snickered, making Naruto look up quickly to Sasuke's eyes. And he immediately became angry.

"You have to be fucking shitting me, knock that off!"

"Why? I'm perfectly within my rights to touch myself if I want to."

"The hell you are! Get off!" He struggled helplessly.

"Mmm...keeping fighting like that it's turning me on.." Sasuke gasped as a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek as his hand kept up the pace on his dick. Sasuke planted one hand on Naruto's chest, putting more weight on him and inching his pants down further until his bottom was sticking out. They clung to his thighs, as his beautiful, pale body stretch out tight and in stark relief to show off his lean muscles. Dark hair surrounded that hard cock that Naruto had his eyes on more and more as Sasuke was...he was...forcing him to watch as he played with himself. The sight and Sasuke's ass brushing along his covered dick, had Naruto hardening within seconds.

He couldn't help it. Sasuke was, as Naruto watched lustfully, the one that he's always wanted. There was no denying what he felt for Sasuke, was Sasuke himself. Desire, hate, betrayal. All Sasuke...

Sasuke chuckled heavily at feeling Naruto, finding it amusing that Naruto tried to fight so hard and yet fail so miserably to resist him. Its what Sasuke enjoyed about him and made him speed up his hand as it became harder to control his movements. Up and down, Sasuke played with his fresh, the vein, and the oozing head that was dripping harder on Naruto's chest. That and feeling Naruto trying to thrust up to him, pant out to Sasuke's name weakly had the Uchiha cumming harder then he's ever had within seconds. It splashed on the center of Naruto's heaving chest, hitting his throat and partially on Naruto's face.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke did, the older boy leaning to him as he sought out Naruto's lips in a hard kiss that Naruto responded in kind. Teeth nipping, they forgot themselves as they parted lips to slip in tongue as Naruto struggled differently to be free. He panted as Sasuke mated with his mouth, stroking his tongue with Sasuke's before pulling away long enough to plead.

"Let my hands free Sasuke, please." He asked, making Sasuke pause and hesitate to search the lustful eyes to see any deceit. None was there except need that reflected the same way in Sasuke's eyes.

Wordlessly, he moved his knee's off Naruto's hands to slip them to cradle the others hips. The sudden freedom to use of his hands hurt, the tingling going crazy along his hands but didn't matter. It was ignored in favor of reaching up quickly to grope at Sasuke's back, feeling out his spine, his sweat there before taking him roughly at the shoulders. He yanked him back to his mouth just as he rolled them over. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his legs around Naruto's waist as he pulled the blanket off Naruto.

Kissing, hot panting...They became insane with each other just as they forgot the reality of who was the tormentor and who was the tormented.

Febuary 12th , 2012.

End Scene

Characters

Naruto Uzumaki/Sixteen Years old/ Born October 10th, 1986.

Sasuke Uchiha/ Seventeen Years old/ Born November 1st, 1985.

Notes:

A lot more is to come, sorry about having a sucky profile for them but it'll get better later on. I know there isn't a time set between when these scene are happening but that's the thing. There won't be any timing on when these events are taking place except the date. So I hope everyone has enough interest in this to wanna keep on reading. ^_^

Thank you.


End file.
